fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Being an FC/OC Staff Member
Introduction So there have been some questions asked in the past on how one can be part of the staff on FC/OC Battles Wiki. Here, this page is made for those who want to become part of our staff. Requirements First off is the requirements for being a staff member of FC/OC Battles. This part is very important should one ever desire to be part of the staff here on the site, so please carefully read them through. Active on a daily basis: A very basic, yet important requirement. What this part means is that you should be active on the site everyday or at least every other day of the week or so when possible, to make sure things are not chaotic or out of control should anyone of the current staff (ex. Promestein, ExoSaiyan9000, etc.) are not around at the time to take care of it. If there are stuff that one does in their life that normally hinders their activity and other such stuff they may need to normally need/have to take care of (such as a job, school, family and loved ones even, etc.) outside of the wiki, it is understandable. There is a next point that involves the last part of this, however. Leaving a status note on your profile: In the case that something happens where you may be inactive due to any variable reason that involves taking care of stuff outside the wiki, it is preferable if you leave a note on your profile somewhere that says this: “Status: Inactive” and add any additional stuff you may explain as to why you’ll be inactive (if you don’t want to explain the circumstances as to why you’ll be inactive, that is completely fine and saying “Inactive” on your status is fine enough. Though it’d be appreciative if you can somehow put a note on how long you may be gone for to do the thing that needs to be done/taken care of). Being active on threads: Pretty simple and straightforward. This requirement is all about being part of any thread that is made on FC/OC Battles that involves the wiki and its contents, as well as anything that involves it like topics relating on what to improve the site or anything else about its, again, general contents (i.e Characters, Verses, etc.). Do note that this does not involve threads like Vs Battles threads and even Fun & Games ones (those are optional or free to be on any time or when you feel like joining in on them). This requirement is more towards, once again, anything that involves the wiki as a whole and what may need to be talked about here. Another note is that you don’t have to be on every single thread made. You can go on them if you’d like to give your opinion on it and whenver it's convienient to comment on them. Knowing the basics of how FC/OC works: This is yet another important requirement to have here. What this part means is one must know how things are done around here on our site such as: Profile making (ex. Character pages), Tiering and Statistics making and how they function (especially on how Tiers 2, 1, and 0 are made and done properly), willing to try to help fix pages on their formatting, grammar and spelling, stats, and other such stuff when possible (not mandatory, but very appreciative), etc. Being polite and well-mannered: This is another simple yet one of the most important requirements to have. Basically you need to be polite to all others of the site at all times and be well behaved. This also applies to if you have a good behavior on other wiki’s prior to joining FC/OC here. Responsibilities Obviously, there are responsibilities to being part of the staff here on FC/OC besides the requirements listed above. For those who are, for example, Content Moderators of the site, it is your job to make sure all pages are of standard format and have proper grammar and spelling when possible. Also as a content moderator, it is also your job to inform any of the admins on any particular page that you may find that may either be empty, not completed and abandoned by the creator (if the creator has not come back to the wiki again after a while), does not follow the rules of standard tiering and have the general statistics like Attack Potency and Speed, and weather it is a page that is questionably either not allowed on the site or is made by a highly controversial person on the internet (however, you can still delete it anyways without asking another admin or the bureaucrat if you know for a fact that it is not allowed on the site or otherwise). Another responsibility to being part of staff is responding to any message sent to your wall whenever you can and if possible. Of course if there is something that hinders you from responding right away and would take you a while, do not worry. Just take your time when doing so. A third one is handling the amount of work and power the position you are given to as. This means that you should handle it with great care and to not abuse them in any way, shape or form. Benefits There are obviously benefits to having any sort of power/position here on FC/OC Battles. (Note: Kind of a work in progress). The benefits of having say, an administrator position, allows one many great stuff that comes along with it. In case you don’t know what admins have when granted this status, you get things like the ability to: lock and unlock pages, delete and undelete pages, ban any misbehaving users on the site that do not follow the rules or otherwise, and some other such benefits of this. Removal of Position However, there are conditions of how one can get their position removed and be off of the staff. *Severe violations of wiki rules *Bad-mouthing wiki policies **Personally disagreeing with a policy is entirely different. If there is something you happen to disagree with, please kindly do this in a calm and professional manner *Inactivity off the site for a prolonged amount of time **Complete inactivity of more than 2-3 months, without informing the rest of the staff beforehand for said inactivity *Direct disobedience to fellow staff members and especially to that of the bureaucrat *Misuse of powers (ex. Unreasonably locking a normal user's page without a valid reason, blocking a user who have never done anything harmful to the site and it’s community How not to be qualified for staff In addition, there are also things that can prevent anyone from being qualified for staff. (Note: Work in progress). *Lack of understanding basics such as Page Formats, Tiering and other statistic making on the site. **Especially if one does not know how to do Tier 2’s, 1’s, and 0’s right (the latter two are more important to know about when dealing with them). *Being rude and disrespectful to everyone regardless of who and what they are. **This applies to if you have a history of being rude and disrespectful on other wiki’s prior to coming on FC/OC. **Another thing that can happen is if you happen to be a constant problem on other wiki’s and if you had caused conflict on those other wiki’s depending the circumstances of those conflicts. *Completely ignoring the rules here and being a constant bother on the site. Category:Important